


Coffee and Cake

by oncewasafez



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AOS, Crossover, OUAT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewasafez/pseuds/oncewasafez
Summary: Fitzsimmons and Emma haven't seen each other in a long time and it's time to catch up with some coffee and cake.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Coffee and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. I posted it back in 2016 first on tumblr. Thought it would be time to move it on here and write some more :)

“Hurry up Fitz, you know how impatient Emma gets, if she has to wait for someone.”  
Jemma sighed and checked herself one last time in the mirror.  
It was a long time since she and Fitz met Emma first. Back then they still were on the academy. Emma was working at a coffeeshop near the academy at that time, but not for long. Still she became good friends with Fitzsimmons back then and they stayed in contact. Until Emmas son showed up at her doorstep. Jemma knew there must have been going on a lot in Emmas life since then, so she was not worried about why they heard so little from her in the last five years. But then last week they got a call from Emma inviting them to Maine where she seemed to live now.

“I’m coming!”, Fitz replied and rushed through the door. “Did you ask Coulson for the Quinjet?”  
“Sure I did”, Jemma already was on her way out to the hangar. “I just hope there will be a place to land in this ‘Storybrook’. What a weird name…”

Emma rushed through the house, trying to find a vase for the flowers she bought. When her long missed friends arrived everything should look neat. Killian just grinned at the sight.  
“What will you tell them about those last five years?”, he asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know, it’s maybe the best if i start with my parents, but I don’t know if I can explain the age thing… They are scientists Killian, how can i explain to them that my mum is snow white, my dad prince charming and my boyfriend Captain Hook? They will think that i’ve gone nuts.”  
“Not to begin about your best friend the evil queen, and the grandpa of your son rumplestiltskin”, Killians grin grew wider.  
Emma finally found a vase and put it together with the flowers on the middle of the table. There already stood a big cake and a pot with coffee. As soon as she put down the vase the door bell rang.  
“It can’t be them already!”, Emma panted and rushed to the door.  
“Emma”, Snow stepped through the door with a big plate with cookies on it “I thought you could need this for your guests. Are they here already? Oh hi Killian, exited for Emmas old friends?”  
Emma just wanted to say something when David stepped through the door.  
“Are they here yet?”  
“Not yet, but…” Emma was interupted again by Leroy and the other dwarfes that now pushed behind David and into the house.  
“Where are that friends now? I want to have a look on them!”  
“They have not arrived yet, but can you all leave now? We haven’t seen each other in five years and would like to meet in private first! Maybe we can make a walk later and introduce them to you then, but right now it’s complicated enough to explain you when you aren’t here.”, Emma shoved them all out of the door again and closed it.

She wasn’t two steps away from the door when the bell rang again.  
Angry she opened it. “I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT… oh sorry i thought it was somebody else. Hello Jemma, hello Leo, good to see you. How are you?”  
Jemma stepped through the door and her sight fell immediately on the handsome man sitting on the sofa.  
“Emma, you didn’t tell us that you have a boyfriend now. Introduce us please!”  
Killian stood up from his seat, took Jemmas hand and kissed it.  
“I’m Captain Killian Jones, nice to meet you Jemma.”  
Fitz in the back did already turn a little bit read and laid an arm around Jemma.  
“Nice to meet you Captain Jones, I’m Leopold Fitz.”, he greeted stiffly, but Killian already hugged him and said, “I heard so much about you Leo, I’m honered to meet you.”  
Jemma whispered to Emma: “You have to tell me where you picked up a guy like that”  
Where to Emma grunted and said “That’s a long long story and you won’t believe it.”

When they sat down to eat the cake Emma started telling from her 28 birthday and that boy that appeared on her doorstep.


End file.
